Deadly Assassin Outfit
The Deadly Assassin Outfit is an outfit in Red Dead Redemption that is available as downloadable content (DLC) or with the Game of the Year Edition. Description Marston swaps his normally worn clothing for a suit of darker clothes in better condition and changes his normal headgear for a wider, flat-brimmed black hat, and he adds an eyepatch over the left eye. He also tucks his pants into a set of jackboots. The Deadly Assassin Outfit is the winning outfit of the Rockstar Games and Gamestop Red Dead Referendum alongside the The Expert Hunter outfit and The Savvy Merchant outfit. If the Special Edition was pre-ordered through Gamestop, a code was included to unlock the outfit's challenges. The code was not a PSN or XBL code, it was a "Rockstar Games" code and was entered through pressing the "Downloadable Content" button on the game's main menu. It should be noted that although the outfit appears as unlocked in the in-game start menu (the name shows, rather than just displaying "Locked"), the player still has to complete the challenges listed below to actually be able to wear it. Rockstar released the Savvy Merchant and Expert Hunter outfits as free downloads on October 12, 2010 to show its appreciation to all the Red Dead fans out there. The outfit was released as DLC on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE on April 12, 2011 for 80 Microsoft Points or $0.99. The outfit is also included with the Game of the Year Edition released in 2011. Acquisition This outfit, though originally only available to those who pre-ordered the Special Edition of the game from a GameStop retailer, is now available for download over the PlayStation Network or Xbox LIVE as of April 12, 2011. The player will need to gather five scraps to obtain the Deadly Assassin Outfit: # Search inside Coot's Chapel. # Complete Twin Rocks Hideout. # Capture or kill Mo van Barr. # Win a duel in Armadillo. # Complete the "American Appetites" Stranger side-mission.† :† See the Bugs section, below, for a known issue with this scrap. Tips *Scrap 4 - play Poker in Armadillo while wearing the Elegant Suit and fail during a cheat attempt causing one of the other players to start a duel. Trivia * The eye patch is presumably an allusion to the Dead-Eye Targeting system, used throughout the game. * When Jack Marston wears the Deadly Assassin Outfit for the first time he automatically wears the Bandana as well. You can remove the Bandana by going into your Item screen twice to equip it. This will remove the Bandana and the outfit will return to the John Marston version. * This is one of six outfits where Marston wears a hat that isn't his normal one, the others being the Bandito Outfit, the Bureau Uniform, the Walton's Gang Outfit, the Savvy Merchant Outfit, and the Expert Hunter Outfit. * The outfit is nearly identical to the "Legend of the West" outfit apart from the fact that the "Deadly Assassin" outfit has an added eye patch, a different hat and a slightly shorter jacket. * As befitting a pre-order bonus DLC, the Deadly Assassin is unlockable relatively quickly and easily, given all its requirements are found in the New Austin area. * The eyepatch slightly clips into Marston's cheeks in many cutscenes, which is especially noticeable when he is seen close up. * This outfit is similar the Jake Remmemy's outfit in the 1970 film, "The Barquero". Bugs *This Rockstar support article addresses a bug in which completion of American Appetites is not properly credited towards the final scrap for the Deadly Assassin Outfit. Gallery d1.jpg|John is wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. d2.jpg|Gamestop pre-order vote. d3.jpg|Is it worth it? d4.jpg|John is about to shoot. d5.jpg|John is using Dead Eye while wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. d6.jpg|John is shooting while wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. d7.jpg|John finished shooting. File:Deadly_assassin.jpg|Close-Up of the Deadly Assassin's Outfit File:Da.png|The Deadly Assassin Outfit File:Red-dead-redemption-outfits-locations-guide-screenshot.jpg File:Jackoutfit3.png File:rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy38.jpg|assassin outfit Rdr gunslinger's tragedy03.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy05.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy19.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy30.jpg|John wearing the outfit, without his hat. Rdr gunslinger's tragedy38.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy48.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy60.jpg Rdr lucky love15.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy46.jpg Traje27.png Video thumb|300px|left|Guide on how to get the Deadly Assassin Outfit. Related Content Category:Partly-Messy Pages Category:Redemption DLC Outfits Category:Redemption DLC